


Changing The Outcome

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [4]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball, Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Changing The Outcome

Invention Diary: Universal Remote PLAN: This remote will make it easier for me to see what a villain needs without them rambling on and on about their hero being a nuisance and not telling me what they want to use to destroy them in the first place. Result: Why did we try to help Rob again? I only ask because I am never getting that remote back thanks to him. I still don’t know if The Awesome Store clerk is a client or just somehow snuck in without permission to sell some of my inventions. I haven’t seen 5.0.5’s goldfish in years. I had planned on making it as a friend for 5.0.5 when I didn’t have time for him. My notebook is gone too. It was going to be easier for me to make ideas come to life so to speak. For now i’m just going to make better security in my lab for shadow people.


End file.
